


Kiss Me Thru The Phone

by amphar0s



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, GARBAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GARBAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, IDK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not necessarily an au but not necessarily happening within the canon universe either, uhhh kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphar0s/pseuds/amphar0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree is on a business trip, gets bored and lonely and horny, What Happens Next Will Shock You</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Thru The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is Literal Garbage i'm not a writer i just had to get this out of my mind

Business trips sucked. They were boring as hell, and though he loved to travel, Jesse didn’t like to do it alone. He always found himself missing home, the layout of his own house, his daily routine, and, of course, he missed Hanzo. Since the two had moved in together, it was unusual for either one of them to go to bed or wake up alone. It felt strange. Jesse appreciated having someone around to just live with. He liked having someone to talk to and eat with and someone to laugh at his stupid jokes and play board games with. Really, they both did. The sex was a completely different story- of course, he enjoyed that as well, but he was glad to have a relationship that wasn’t completely based on the physical aspect, for once. Both men genuinely enjoyed spending time with one another. Though they seemed so different, they just fit together perfectly. Beyond explanation. But now, Jesse found himself on the other side of the country while Hanzo was back at home, doing God knows what in an empty house.  


Back in his hotel room, Jesse flopped face-first into the freshly made bed and sighed. It had been a long day, but more than anything, he was bored. He wished that Hanzo was there with him to rub his sore back and make snide remarks about whatever cheesy old Western movie Jesse put on the TV. But he wasn’t, and Jesse laid in bed alone. A lonely clock ticked in the corner of the room, which Jesse turned his attention to. He figured it would be nearly 11:00 pm back home, and Hanzo would probably be getting ready for bed.  


Suddenly a devilish thought crossed his mind, and Jesse couldn’t hold back a grin. He rolled over onto his side and snatched his phone off of the nightstand where he had previously tossed it. He didn’t even have to search- Hanzo was his most popular contact. He tapped the ‘call’ icon and fell onto his back, metal hand resting behind his head while the other lazily gripped the phone.  


After a few rings, Hanzo answered. “Hello?” he greeted very politely, though he obviously knew that it was Jesse calling. Who else would it have been? Genji? Jesse loved the guy, but even he had to admit that Hanzo wasn’t really one for making friends.  


“Howdy.” Jesse drawled in a voice so syrupy it could give someone a cavity. He closed his eyes as he moved his robotic arm to adjust his belt buckle. “I was just thinkin’ about ya.”  


“Hm,” Hanzo huffed, though Jesse could hear the smile in his voice. “That’s nice. But you’re supposed to be working, yes?” Jesse sighed at his response and rolled his eyes, grateful that Hanzo couldn’t see him. He knew he would be chided for his disrespect.  


“I’m finished for today. That’s how it works.” he replied nonchalantly. “Just wanted to see whatcha were doin’ without me.” A smirk crept into the corner of his mouth, as it did when he teased Hanzo. Of course it was all in good fun, but he could never help but feel a bit smug when he made Hanzo blush.  


“I am doing a crossword puzzle.” Hanzo replied, which made Jesse smile. Hanzo claimed that he did his puzzles to practice his English, but Jesse knew better. He just didn’t want to admit that he liked them so much, because Jesse would tease him about being an old man. “What is an eight-letter word for attractive? Starts with an ‘S’.”  


“Striking?” Jesse suggested, and by the faint sound of a pen scratching at paper that followed, he assumed that he was correct. A moment of silence followed, which Jesse was more than happy to break. “So, what are you wearing?” His cocky smirk only grew as he heard Hanzo sputtering on the other end of the line.  


“Jesse, that is hardly appropriate.” he said, and Jesse knows that his face is flushed a dim red while he speaks. “You are halfway across the country. You will simply have to wait until you return home.” It’s obvious that Hanzo knew what Jesse had in mind, but wasn’t willing to put up with his nonsense. Yet.  


“Was just wonderin’,” Jesse replies, finally removing his belt buckle and tossing the whole thing to the floor with a loud _clank_. “Nothin’ more.” He lies through his teeth, though with no sinister intent. It’s merely an attempt to placate Hanzo, who Jesse is sure is alone, in bed, wearing one of his yu-ka-tas and struggling to come up with a six-letter word for ‘mercenary’.  


There’s a pregnant pause before Hanzo replies. When he does, his voice is quiet and silky, charming accent almost hidden under the hush of his words.  
“If you must know,” he begins, neatly folding the book of puzzles closed and setting it on the nightstand beside him. He is indeed in bed as Jesse suspected, the covers neatly tucked in on the empty side next to him. Despite Hanzo’s cool composure that he so struggled to maintain as he became closer with the others he’d met through work, he, like Jesse, didn’t like to be alone. Sure, he enjoyed his moments of solitude, but when it really came down to the wire, he would always rather have Jesse snoring obnoxiously beside him than not. “I am wearing one of your shirts.”  


Jesse flushes, imagining the sight. He switches the phone to his metallic arm, instead opting to work on the button of his pants with his real one. “Which shirt?” he breathed, voice leaving his throat in a burst of hot air that he couldn’t help.  


“The red flannel one, with the plaid pattern.” Hanzo replies, and Jesse can picture it. Hanzo, with his hair in a messy bun, wearing Jesse’s shirt, unbuttoned, and with the sleeves rolled up, revealing his broad, tattooed chest and forearms. He’s also probably wearing his dorky reading glasses, which Jesse actually loves. A tiny pang of loneliness echoes through his chest as he longs to be back home, actually able to touch his boyfriend. Another beat, before Hanzo quickly adds, “And nothing else.”, and snaps Jesse’s mind right out of whatever negative thoughts were about to come on.  


“Mm,” Jesse hums, pulling his slacks down to his knees before kicking them off and palming himself through his boxers. “And you’re alone?”  


“Of course,” Hanzo replies with a scoff, though his tone isn’t aggressive like it sometimes can be. “I am alone. And you will be home soon, yes? In five days?”  


Jesse huffs, his hand momentarily ceasing its actions. “Well, yeah, but ya know me, I don’t like waitin’.” His voice lowers to a mumble, cloyingly sweet sounding and low. “I’m missin’ ya.”  


Hanzo softens, leaning back against the pillows, and a tiny smile tugs at the corners of his lips. “I miss you too, Jesse.” he replies, removing his glasses and setting them on the nightstand alongside the book. “But what is it you want from me?” He plays clueless and smirks, waiting to hear Jesse’s whiny voice that became so shrill when he was impatient. After all, their playful teasing did go both ways, and while Hanzo wouldn’t consider himself a sadist in any definition of the word, he did appreciate making his partner break his cool cowboy act and behave in such a flustered and needy manner.  


“Well shit, Hanzo, you know what I want.” Jesse groaned, his hand once again returning to work on himself. This time his fingers slipped into his boxers, stroking his cock to life. “Just talk to me, baby. I want to hear your voice.”  


Hanzo felt his face heat up again. Though he was no stranger to Jesse’s filthy mouth that often popped up during their sexual encounters, he suddenly felt embarrassed, as if someone was listening in on their conversation. Well, embarrassed, and aroused. Embaroused, if you will. “I... I don’t know what to say.” He finally sputtered out.  


“Then touch yourself.” Came Jesse’s only reply, and it became obvious to Hanzo that that’s what he was doing on his end. It was funny, he weirdly felt proud- he had Jesse completely under his thumb, able to get him off with just his words and the other’s imagination. He was definitely going to milk this. He complied with Jesse’s request- after all, he was already mostly nude- and his hand found its way to his cock, beginning to stroke himself lazily. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, letting his head roll to his shoulder in order to deeply inhale the smell of stale smoke and sweat that was embedded deeply into the fibers of Jesse’s shirt that he was wearing. It stank to high heaven, and Hanzo figured that it hadn’t been washed in some time, but it smelled like the stupid cowboy.  


On the other end of the line, Jesse made quick work of his boxers, haphazardly tossing them onto the floor alongside his belt and ostentatious buckle. He returned to the task at hand- no pun intended- by rubbing his thumb along the slit of his cock and stroking downwards. He was mostly hard by now, and he found it to be a struggle to keep his composure. His hand was rough compared to Hanzo’s, and he immediately realized how much he was missing the soft skin of Hanzo’s palms against his flesh. He pictured Hanzo’s hands wrapped around him, followed by his lips... and he groaned, deeply in his throat, and sped up his actions. “Fuck, Hanzo, I wish you were here.”  


“H-Ha, then come home soon.” Hanzo teased, his voice breathless. Suddenly Jesse heard a loud rustling coming from Hanzo’s end, followed by another pause, followed by a faint buzzing and Hanzo’s soft sighs. He immediately knew- Hanzo, the fucking tease, must’ve picked up a vibrator at some point and now was using it purely to torture his boyfriend.  


Hanzo moaned sharply, pushing the toy into himself. He stroked himself quickly with his other hand, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder. “Ah, Jesse,” he groaned, turning up the vibration setting on the toy. “Talk to me.”  


Jesse stifled a laugh- just minutes ago it’d been him asking that of Hanzo, and now their roles had been switched. Not that he minded at all though, one of the things he took pride in was his ability to talk dirty. “Fuck, Hanzo, I want ya so bad right now,” he moaned heartily, hips bucking up into the heat of his hand. “If I were there, I’d fuck your mouth and then bend you over the table and take you from the back. Make ya moan for me.”  


Hanzo did exactly that, minus the bending-over-the-table part. He moaned and exhaled shakily, feeling heat pooling in his pelvis. He could tell he was close. He used his fingers to push the toy in further, and gasped when he felt a shockwave shoot through his entire body that made him curl his toes. “Jesse, I.. ah, I want you to picture me.” He felt embarrassed speaking such smut, but at the moment it was hard to care about what else was going on. “I want you to picture me there with you. I want you to imagine yourself...” he inhaled and exhaled quickly, tightening his grip on his cock ever so slightly “...fucking me.”  


That was it. Jesse’s hand sped up even more, and before he knew it he came with a deep groan of Hanzo’s name. The air in the room practically steamed from the heat coming off of his body. He panted for a few seconds, just listening to Hanzo come undone.  


The archer cried out loudly and arched his back, mind running wild imagining all the wild things Jesse would be doing to him if he saw the current sight for himself.  


“God, you’re fuckin’ perfect,” Jesse mumbled without really thinking about it, and seconds later he heard Hanzo come with a halted cry.  


It was a moment before either one of them spoke. For a few seconds they both just laid there, listening to each other’s pants and sighs. After a beat, Hanzo finally broke the silence.  


“I think I ruined your shirt.” He said, which made Jesse laugh. Frankly he didn’t care, the shirt was old and nasty, and he wondered why Hanzo had even picked it. Not that it mattered, really.  


“Maybe you can wear my hat next time.” Jesse replied, grinning cheekily. Hanzo chuckled, and Jesse could hear him relax. He leaned back into the soft pillows, feeling like he could fall asleep at any moment without warning. “So, same time tomorrow?”  


Hanzo smiled, grabbing a handful of the shirt by the collar and bringing it to his face to smell his lover’s old scent. He sighed wistfully, resigned to the fact that he had it bad for the stupid, loud, annoying, wonderful cowboy.  


“Same time tomorrow.”


End file.
